Ranger Love
by ShadowScribe13
Summary: Will and Halt find love one memorable night but life's a bitch and everything changes. Severe AU, Slash, Smut, Lemons, Bad Language, Naughty Scenes, Bondage, Mature
1. Chapter 1

That Disclaimer Thing: Nothing belongs to me; no shit's being made!

A Long and Boring Author's Note: Before I begin I should warn you this fic is Halt/Will slash and contains graphics smut as well as possibly mild swearing. I might continue it into a multi-chapter fic or make this a series of slash one-shots with different males from the Ranger's Apprentice series. Depending on what I decide and what you guys want, if it turns out to be a series and not a multi-chapter fic then send in your desired couples and I will make them a chapter of their own! As for this chapter, it takes place directly after Will's first adventure in Book 1 when he decides to become a Ranger. It was inspired by several slash fics I have read of this dynamic duo. Also, I was reading that part again and the idea of Halt bending down and kissing Will popped into my head and thus this fic was born and it evolved into quite the monster! :) But enough rambling and let the story begin!

* * *

Will and Halt stood next to each other, leaning on the rail of their front porch. They stared silently into the night as both contemplated on the story that the grim old Ranger had told his apprentice. Will was so thankful to hear about his father that he wanted to repay Halt for his kindness. In fact, he was so happy that he felt part of him was complete and tears were dripping down his cheeks.

Shaking and sniffling happily. He was slightly red in the face from crying in front of his mentor but he wanted to show Halt his appreciation. He stiffened as he felt Halt cup his cheek and lift his face upwards.

"Are you alright, boy?" He asked gruffly but with a hint of worry. "Did I say anything to make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no," Will stammered, drying his eyes. "It's quite the opposite. I am just so happy to finally know what happened to my father, I'd do anything to repay you. Anything!"

Halt gave Will another one of his rare smiles and the boy blushed nervously.

"I do have one or two ideas," He whispered huskily. "But do you swear not to tell a soul and follow my every word unless it hurts you?"

Will felt a bit frightened but nodded eagerly, wanting to make his mentor happy.

"Good boy," The Ranger quipped and startled Will by grasping his arms, pulling him tightly towards his body and crashing his lips against Will's own.

Will stiffened in shock but fell limp in his mentor's strong embrace and quickly returned the hug enjoying how safe and warm it made him feel. He was no expert kisser but hastened to copy how his mentor's lips were moving and awkwardly parted his lips, letting Halt dart his tongue into the young boy's mouth.

Ranger and Apprentice kissed softly and tenderly until they had to part for air. Will's mind was reeling as a myriad of emotions shot through his body, most of them good. He felt hot and needy and his penis was growing hard. His toes were curling and he wanted to touch every single part of his mentor's body.

Truth be told, he had become secretly infatuated with Halt ever since the grizzled Ranger took him on as an apprentice. The infatuation became a crush and Will soon began to have wet dreams about his mentor. He tried to hide those feelings and focus on his apprenticeship and his adventures but now they had resurfaced and he wanted to throw caution to the wind and give into them.

Will shivered as Halt wrapped one arm around his waist and slid his other arm around his neck. He moaned as Halt ground slowly against him and suckled on his neck. Halt rubbed his back in slow circles and caressed up and down his arm. Will whimpered and thrust his body forward, awkwardly dry-humping Halt.

Halt inserted a finger into Will's mouth and Will began to tentatively suck on it. Will shuddered as Halt slipped his hand under his tunic and began to fondle his nipple. The apprentice felt on fire as his master pinched and rolled his nipple around and began to grope the other one.

Will's hands eventually found their way to Halt's buttocks and clutched onto them for dear life, pushing Halt tighter against him. Will loved this position and didn't want to let go but his legs were getting tired after a long day of speeches and he longed to be filled by something. He was also a bit nervous about getting caught.

The most respected hero of Araluen was groping a willing teenaged boy for crying out loud and it was getting tough for Will to stay quiet as the sensations got more powerful and overwhelming. Needing Halt's firm bum helped but he wanted, no needed, more and wished they could move to some place private to get to that point.

Halt seemed to have other ideas though since he was making short work of Will's tunic, literally ripping it off. Will gasped as a cold blast of air hit his now bare chest and whimpered as Halt began to unfasten his belt and take off his breaches.

"What if someone sees us?" Will gasped huskily, barely able to manage those few words.

"Then I'll put an arrow between their eyes if they talk," Halt growled.

Will loved how protective and commanding that voice was and his weak resolve was shattered as Halt grasped his flaccid cock.

"You want this don't you?" Halt whispered into Will's ear, rubbing his calloused hand up and down his cock.

"Gods, yes!" Will groaned feverishly, his eyes glazing over as Halt made him hard.

"Tell me you want it!" Halt ordered, letting go of his apprentices cock.

Will moaned and thrust his cock forward against Halt's hand, grinding against him, too horny to speak.

"Tell me!" Halt barked, slapping Will's bum.

Will gasped. "I want it!"

"You want what?" Halt asked, slapping Will gently on the bum again.

Will shuddered. "I want you to make me hard."

"Is that all?" Halt asked cheekily, slapping Will again and slipping a fingertip into the crack of his bum.

Will nearly cried out in delight.

"I want you to fill me!" He begged. "Make me yours. I don't care if anyone sees. I need you!"

"Then we do it right here," Halt said. "Agreed?"

"Yes," Will moaned as Halt slipped his finger in and out of his apprentice's bum.

He wrapped his arms around Halt as the Ranger kissed him tenderly and picked up the pace of his finger probing. Will shivered as Halt inserted a second finger in his crack. His bum was soon slick and moist and Halt felt tantalizingly hard against him.

"Are you ready for me, dearest?" Halt asked softly.

"Yes, master," Will whispered. "Make me yours."

"I will, my dear boy," Halt answered lovingly.

Will gulped nervously as Halt laid him down on his hands and knees and knelt down behind him. Will watched bashfully as Halt unbuckled his own belt and kicked off his breaches and shrugged off his own tunic.

Will's eyes widened in shock and awe as he stared at Halt's cock. It was huge and semi-stiff, dangling between his mentor's legs. Despite the Ranger's lack in height, he more than made up for it where it mattered!

"Like what you see?" Halt quipped, stroking his cock seductively.

Will blushed and nodded.

"You can have it if you want," He offered. "It needs to get hard first before I can enter you."

Will's cheeks were on fire as his mentor talked dirty but he found he enjoyed it and it was so hot.

"What do I do?" He asked curiously. "Stroke it?"

"To start with," Halt nodded.

Staring at it interestedly, Will curled his fingers around his master's cock and stroked up and down. He ran his hand around his mentor's foreskin and wondered what his cock tasted like.

Intrigued and feeling emboldened by Halt's moans, Will leaned down and placed his lips on the head of his mentor's cock. Halt gasped and sighed.

"Suck it," He whispered. "Watch the teeth."

Will remained silent and did as he was told, enjoying the sweet taste of his mentor's cock for the first time. He bobbed his head up and down as he worshiped his mentor's cock, fondling Halt's balls with one hand and caressing Halt's thighs and bum with the other.

Halt fisted Will's hair and pushed his head up and down, moaning loudly. Suddenly, he placed his hands on Will's shoulders and pushed the boy away. He pulled Will into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately, sliding his now-hard cock in and out of Will's legs.

After a few heated moments, he pulled away.

"It might hurt a bit at first," He warned. "Do you still want this?"

Will bit his lip nervously.

He wanted this more than anything so what was a night of pain compared to hopefully a million more of pleasure?

"Only if you show me how good it feels every night after this one," Will answered back finally.

"Gladly," Halt replied and Will's heart soared.

His mentor loved him!

Will braced himself as he felt the tip of his mentor's cock nudge against his bum. He bit the inside of his cheek as Halt entered him slowly and his eyes bulged as pain shot through his body. Tears welled up in his eyes. He writhed and whimpered and sweat dripped down his skin.

"I am so sorry my love," Halt whispered sadly. "It will pass."

Will could only sob quietly as Halt moved in and out of him. Soon he felt numb and the tears stopped as Halt picked up the pace. His balls slapped against Will's thighs and the apprentice took a shaky breath as he felt Halt about to burst inside of him.

Halt's body stiffened and he was leaning against Will hard as he was ready to burst. Halt cried out loudly as he burst, his hot seed exploding in torrents into his apprentice. Halt gasped and collapsed onto Will who wobbled and fell down onto the porch.

Halt rolled over onto his back and pulled Will on top of him. Will sighed and rested his head on his mentor's chest, staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" Halt asked once he found his voice.

"That I'm still hard and want to finish this on a bed," Will replied after a moment's thought.

"It would be my pleasure," Halt said lovingly, kissing Will on the forehead.

The two new lovers lay there for a while as they recovered until Halt picked up his apprentice and carried him into their cabin and to his bed. Needless to say, neither of them got any sleep that night and spent the entire day 'recovering' from 'a strenuous Ranger training exercise.'

Things were going to get very interesting around here.

**A/N:** So…do you guys want me to continue it? Or should I write other slash one-shots involving other characters (and/or Will and other characters) of this series? How was this fic on its own? Any thoughts?

Many thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same old shit, nothing's mine and nothing will ever be mine.

**Author's Note:** This fic contains slash, smut, bad language, and naughty scenes. Don't like, don't read but no flames please! By the way, I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter story with a few twists along the way. I still appreciate your advice and input though so hit that lovely review button!

CHAPTER 2:

Over the past few days, Will had felt inseparable from Halt. Part of him justified the desire for closeness to the adventure they shared and their intensive training. But another voice whispered in his head that it was the love and passion they shared, and the damn hot sex! Also, quite frankly, Will had just hit puberty and was horny as a bitch in heat. But due to his extensive Ranger training, he never found the time to relieve himself in that manner and Halt seemed to be avoiding him.

The grim old Ranger always found some excuse and gave him many errands to run throughout the day, whether it was delivering a message to someone in the Fief or cleaning the cabin or preparing a meal. Will was getting worried that Halt didn't love him anymore and was growing increasingly annoyed with Halt distancing himself. Well, he aimed to rectify that and decided to catch his mentor off-guard.

So it was that he was hiding behind Halt's desk in his office in Castle Redmont. Baron Arald had lent it to him so he could plan their battle strategy for the upcoming war. Halt was now a very busy man suddenly and had many visitors from Araluen and beyond. Will was getting quite annoyed with all this rubbish since he knew Halt would prefer to be in the field and training him or on an adventure rather than burry his face in books and courtly duties.

All of these thoughts raced through his head as he lay in wait for his mentor who should be heading to his office right about now. Just in time, the doors opened quietly and the grim old Ranger walked in with a stooped form and weary expression. He looked like he hated his job but that didn't matter since Will wanted to get some payback for being ignored and shoved aside like yesterdays dirty laundry.

He wanted to punish Halt but also wanted to discover the secret why his mentor was keeping him at arm's-length. One worrying thought was that he had done something wrong and Halt didn't like him anymore. Poor Will had been secretly crushing on his mentor and had finally accepted that only to be pushed away. Any normal person would likely commit suicide or some other thing to ignore the pain, but Will was persistent and determined. He wanted answers and vengeance.

Finally, the topic of his thoughts sank wearily into the chair before the desk as if the weight of the world sat on his shoulders. Will waited until he was distracted with browsing through some scroll or manuscript before sneaking lightly under the desk. Clenching his teeth together tightly so as not to make a sound, Will slipped out a pair of hand-cuffs and some rope. He had snatched them from the Redmont dungeons that were so rarely used the guards wouldn't give a damn if they went missing.

Will swallowed hard and paused before strengthening his resolve and snapping the cuffs onto Halt's wrists, securing his mentor to the chair. Before Halt could react, he quickly tied Halt's legs to the chair legs so he couldn't kick himself free. Halt's body stiffened and he gasped.

"Who's there and what the hell do you think you are doing?" The Ranger asked in an icy whisper. "One holler and a dozen guards will be upon you."

"I don't think you want to send your own apprentice to jail," Will retorted softly. "Then again, what with the way you treat him lately, perhaps that would suit you better."

"Will?" Halt gasped incredulously as if he didn't know what the word meant.

"Who else?" Will snapped. "Now shut up before someone comes to find out what's going on."

"What are you doing, boy?" Halt whispered gruffly, seething.

"Gaining my revenge for you ignoring me," Will growled quietly. "How do you think that made me feel, oh Ranger?"

"What?" Halt stammered. "I don't understand. I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong," Will snapped. "I thought you loved me but this display of affection, or rather the lack of it, clearly says otherwise."

Halt was about to reply but suddenly the door burst open and someone entered the room. From his hiding spot under Halt's desk, Will couldn't see who it was but knew it was someone important since Halt stiffened in surprise.

"Gilan!" Halt said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed, you seem a little too surprised," Gilan muttered dryly. "Wonder what caught you off-guard today? Too much coffee turning your head?"

"You have no idea," Halt groused, only to flinch visibly as Will unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants as quiet as a ghost.

Halt froze as Will licked his cock at an agonizingly-slow pace. His member twitched and stiffened, eager to say hello after a good few days of unused.

"So!" Halt squeaked. "What brings you here? Any news of Morgoroth?"

Gilan's eyes narrowed and scanned Halt suspiciously. Will paused nervously, worried that Gilan could see the cuffs. He had suspected someone would enter the room so had made sure they were small enough to slip under Halt's wide-rimmed sleeves. Halt's legs were under his broad desk that had a covered back and covered sides so no one could see under it.

Of course, if one were to move closer or stand behind the desk they would see him but he hoped Gilan wouldn't. Halt had been busy with paper-work of late so he could just be stressed out which would explain his change of voice, though Will was secretly enjoying it and trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Gilan pressed. "You sound weak and are shaking."

"I'm alright, I swear," Halt snapped. "It's just a bit hot and stuffy here, that's all."

Will grinned against Halt's cock as he had begun to lick it up and down, making small circles on the head of Halt's penis. He wanted to drag out this torture as much as possible so Halt would learn better than avoid him in the future, for whatever reason he concocted.

"But the windows are wide open," Gilan protested. "And it's raining outside. How could you not notice that?"

"I have a lot on my mind?" Halt tried as Will suckled on Halt's balls and trailed kisses along his thighs.

"You sure seem to," Gilan grumbled. "I'll bet it's that apprentice of yours."

Both Halt and Will froze in shock. Had they been discovered? If people thought Halt was acting oddly, would the Baron send another trusted Ranger to investigate? Were they being spied on? Or had Gilan stumbled on them that night when they made love on the front porch of the cabin?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Halt growled. "Now please leave, I have work to do."

Will wet his dry lips and decided to press on with his torture. If they were discovered, they were discovered but Halt had to pay. Deciding to up the ante, he kissed the head of Halt's cock and took his entire member deep in his throat.

Halt grabbed the arms of the chair and his whole body stiffened. His eyes bulged and he bit his lip against a moan of pleasure. Will was filled with glee and dragged out the torture, doing slow and long sucks on Halt's penis, licking the head of it every now and then.

"Halt, I think you're ill," Gilan sighed. "Perhaps I should call a medic."

"No!" Halt cried. "Please, Gilan. Promise you won't call anyone. I hate medics!"

Gilan chuckled and Will sagged in relief, coming up for a breath of air. Halt was rock hard now and his cock was pointing defiantly into the air. It was beautiful and Will wanted it inside of him. But how could they do that without being discovered?

"Hmm, are you sure?" Gilan teased. "Perhaps I should ask Baron Arald to give you a leave of absence from your work. Perhaps you need some time off, to spend with your darling apprentice."

"I don't need anything thank you very much," Halt growled. "Now get out of here or I'll toss you into the moat."

"Really?" Gilan drawled.

Will paused his blowjob as he heard the young Ranger step forward and lean on the desk. From his vantage point, he could see the blond young man lean on the desk and stare Halt right in the eyes. Gilan licked his lips suggestively.

"Are you horny, Halt?" He asked boldly. "Or is someone else fulfilling your needs? Lady Pauline? Crowley? Alyss?"

"Get out of here, freak!" Halt barked. "How dare you accuse me of that!"

"My, my," Gilan laughed. "You really are horny hence your snappy mood. You are just itching to fuck someone. You could take me like you used to if you want."

Will gasped in shock and nearly stumbled backwards.

"What was that?" Gilan hissed.

"Nothing!" Halt said hastily. "I was just surprised you remembered those times."

"Come now, Halt," Gilan quipped in a mocking tone. "It wasn't too long ago. And don't pretend you didn't enjoy our nights together, as you did with all your previous apprentices."

Will's heart was pounding rapidly and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Halt was making no move to deny it and Gilan certainly seemed to believe it was true.

"Maybe I should inform your apprentice," The young man offered. "Before you seduce him and manipulate him into being your bitch?"

"Gilan, please," Halt begged. "Stop."

"No," Gilan growled. "You must pay first. You hurt me, Halt. You hurt Crowley and all the other Rangers you came across as well as a few knights and even the Baron. Everyone knows you like your boys young, when they are naïve and useable. I don't want Will to suffer that fate."

"It's not like that with him, I promise!" Halt sobbed.

"No?" Gilan laughed cruelly. "Well it was with the rest of us so one boy won't make a difference. Perhaps I should have some fun with him myself, make you pay for how you treated us."

"I swear it's different!" Halt growled.

"Oh?" Gilan drawled. "How?"

"I love him!" Halt exclaimed.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
